1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tractors, and particularly to a tractor having a construction for detachably attaching a loader implement, such as a front loader, to the front of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known tractor with a loader implement such as a front loader attached to the front part of a vehicle body, a plurality of levers including a main shift lever are arranged at one side of a driver's seat, and a loader control device is disposed forwardly of the main shift lever for controlling the loader implement. According to the tractor disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application “Kokai” H5-46677 (JP-A-5-46677-U), for example, a rear wheel fender located at one side of a driver's seat has a mounting bracket projecting from a forward end region thereof toward the driver's seat. The mounting bracket supports a support tube attached to a distal end thereof and having a sleeve shaft extending vertically. A bent support rod is inserted in the support tube to be swingable for adjustment. A loader control device is mounted on a distal end of the support rod.
However, with the above loader control device in the prior art, whenever the driver boards or alights from the tractor, the support rod must be swung away from a space that should serve as a boarding and alighting path.